


tidak biasa

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: w a r n a [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Angelo tidak terbiasa menyingkirkan lilin.





	tidak biasa

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock adalah karya orisinil Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, segala tokoh tambahan dan karakterisasinya mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


> **[merah]**

 

“Sherlock!”

            John menahan diri untuk tidak memasang wajah kesal. _Kembali ke sini lagi, setelah sekian lama._ Mungkin begitu pikirnya. Tapi Sherlock seperti biasa, tidak peka.

            “Mr. Watson!”

            Sapaan itu membuat sudut bibir John tertarik ogah-ogahan. Menyunggingkan senyum adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Pada laki-laki gempal di depannya ini, senyum John tidak nampak seramah biasanya.

            “Jangan ada lilin, Angelo,” kata Sherlock, membuat John menatap padanya dengan kaget. Angelo mengerutkan kening.

            “Kalian tidak—?” Kalimatnya menggantung. John menatapnya garang. Sherlock memasang wajah meminta maaf.

            “Tolong, jangan membuat John kesal,” ujarnya sembari membenahi syal yang melilit lehernya. “Sajikan saja anggur merah, jika kau tak keberatan.”

            Angelo seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lalu menutup mulutnya. Ia beranjak dari meja keduanya dengan janji bahwa mereka tak perlu menunggu lama.

            Lima belas menit kemudian, hidangan yang dipesan tersaji lengkap dengan anggur spesial. Angelo tidak biasa menyingkirkan lilin, tapi ia mengkompensasinya dengan vas kaca dan beberapa tangkai mawar.

            John tidak mengatakan apapun, kecuali memuji bahwa bunganya indah.

 

 

 

 


End file.
